The invention relates to a refractory submerged pouring nozzle for the continuous casting of molten metals, especially liquid steel, into thin slabs in a mould which is funnel shaped preferably in the centre in the upper region, with outflow orifices which are located opposite one another laterally in the nozzle wall in front of a closed bottom and which face the narrow sides of the mould.
Such a known submerged pouring nozzle ("Stahleisen-Schriften", No. 8, "The continuous casting of steel", page 21) is more advantageous in comparison with a pouring nozzle open at the bottom, because a turbulence detrimental to solidification can be prevented in the mould by dividing and deflecting the nozzle jet. A disadvantage, however, is that, during the filling of the mould, metal splashes up onto the upper regions of the mould wall and cakes on them, as a result of which the formation of a casting shell can be impeded and break-out caused. Furthermore, the molten metal is not distributed to the best possible effect. Too little molten metal reaches the upper regions in particular, so that a temperature drop towards these regions occurs. This produces an uneven solidification over the cross-section of the strand to be cast.
Although distributor pipes inserted in the outflow orifices can be used to bring molten metal even into regions of the mould further away from the pouring nozzle (German Patent Specification No. 2,250,048), nevertheless there is then, in the immediate vicinity of the submerged pouring nozzle, a region which molten metal cannot reach directly from the submerged pouring nozzle.